


Sexy Santa

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Truth or Dare happens at an Arashi Christmas party and somehow leads to Sho ending up in a dress a couple of days later.





	Sexy Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [X-Mas Kink Meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/2029.html).

It was the 23rd  of December. The members of Arashi were all gathered to throw a Christmas/Aiba’s birthday party. After a few hours, when everyone was already drunk, Aiba decided that he wanted to play truth or dare. Against everyone else's better judgment, they agreed. Drunken truth or dare never ended that well (like that time that Ohno picked truth and Sho asked him if he had a copy of his nude anan, and Ohno said he had two copies and admitted that reason was that he had masturbated while looking at the first one and came all over it so he had to get another, and that other time when Nino was dared by someone to give Jun a blowjob in front of the entire group, and that time when... Well, you get the picture.), but they had to go along with it because Aiba was the birthday boy. "Aiba, truth or dare?" "Truth." "What's your favorite holiday tradition?" Nino thought the question was innocent enough not to lead the game down a dark path. "On my birthday, Jun always wears a sexy Santa dress and I fuck him with it on." "MASAKI!" Jun was blushing like crazy, punching Aiba's arm. Nino laughed his ass off at the embarrassed man, and Ohno and Sho started laughing too. "ever again will I play truth or dare with you! Or let you fuck me for that matter." "Oh, come on Jun, not letting Aiba fuck you would hurt you more than it would him." "Shut up!" Everyone laughed again. Nino was too busy laughing at the time, but once he returned to his and Sho's apartment that night, a great idea struck him. 

************************************************************************

It was Christmas night, and Sho and Nino had just wrapped up eating dinner together.

"I have one more gift for you~"

 

"Eh? Really?"

"Mm. it's in the bedroom."  
"Should I be scared?"  
"Maybe."  
Nino smirked. 

Sho walked over to their bedroom, and opened the package on the bed.

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THAT."  
Oh, come on! You're no fun.  
"Nuh-uh. Not happening."

"But you'd look so hot in it! Please?"

Sho gave in to Nino's sad puppy eyes.

"Fine. But just this once."  
Nino grinned.  
I'll go finish cleaning up downstairs. Put that on, okay?"  
"Fine."

Sho took the dress out of the box, and put it on, grossed out by how short it was.  
_He couldn't possibly think I look good like this, right?_  
  


Sho then glanced back at the box and noticed that the Santa dress wasn't the only thing in it. There was also a Santa hat, red and white stripped thigh high socks, some peppermint flavored lube and...

NINOMIYA KAZUNARI!!!

"Wow, you look so hot."

"No I don't! Stop looking at me!"  


"Sorry, no can do. You're so gorgeous that I can't help but stare."

Sho groaned.

Nino smirked, climbing on top of his boyfriend and pulling him into a kiss.

The Santa hat was soon lost during the minutes of passionate kissing, as Sho and Nino's bodies grinded against one another.

Nino dropped his pants and underwear, and grabbed the lube, which Sho placed on the nightstand.

“ I didn't pay for peppermint lube for nothing, you know. ” Sho rolled his eyes. He knew all right.

Nino spread some of the lube on the tip of his cock and pressed it to Sho's lips. 

"Taste." 

Sho swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the lube and the pre-cum that was leaking out.

"And?"

"Not bad. Tastes like a candy cane."

Nino poured the lube all over his erection, shoving it back into Sho's mouth. Nino gently thrust his hips, allowing Sho to deep-throat him. Nino moaned as he watched his cock slide in and out of Sho’s lips. When he felt his climax approaching, Nino pulled out of Sho's mouth. :This dress is amazing, but I think what is underneath it is even better."

Nino lifted the skirt up to see that Sho was wearing the red lace thong that he provided.

Kazunari inhaled sharply.

"Fuck, that is the sexiest thing ever." Sho blushed at the comment.

Nino reached under the skirt and removed the underwear. He slipped a lube-coated finger inside of Sakurai, making him moan. After a bit more preparation, Nino spread more lube on his erection and pushed it inside of Sho.

Nino thrust roughly into Sho as he couldn't hold back after seeing his boyfriend in the dress with his legs spread.

"I think, you should, ahh, wear short skirts more often."

"No way! Ahh, fuck, there!"  
Nino quickly found Sho's spot, and continuously thrust into it.

"Fuck, Sho, I'm coming!" Nino said, spilling his seed inside of Sakurai. 

Sho reached his climax soon after, crying out as he released.

************************************************************************

"Kazu?"

"Yeah

"I think I know what I want for my birthday."  
Nino groaned.

  
"And what might that be?"  


"You, in a short skirt."/span>


End file.
